


Bay Window: The Next Chapter

by SaraJaye



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Apartments, Banter, College, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Windows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: No matter where they go, they will always have a bay window. Always.





	Bay Window: The Next Chapter

The first time they'd seen their new apartment, any anxiety Maya had about starting college poofed into thin air. Sure, it was about a block away from campus, which was a long walk on a rainy or hot day, the look was very old-style Victorian, and they'd be paying twenty bucks a month extra for rent on top of tuition fees and books. And only because the apartment complex was technically a part of the university itself.

But this apartment had a bay window in the bedroom. That alone was enough to make up for all the bad things and inconveniences. It was the first thing they'd set up when they moved in, even before their suitcases were unpacked, and they'd spent the rest of the day sitting there. Cuddling. Singing. Crying with relief that the one thing they'd dreaded leaving behind the most would carry over into their new lives.

"It's even more perfect than the old one," Riley murmured. "The window seat's a little small to sleep on, but..."

"Then it's not technically more perfect," Maya teased, but she knew what her girlfriend meant. "Yeah, it's higher up and we can see more going on outside. And there's more trees." The university was set in a more country-ish area of New York, where you could see lots of green and colors instead of just sidewalk everywhere. "There's room for a windowbox garden, though."

"We're planting one," Riley said, nodding. "And in the kitchen. And the living room."

"That's three gardens, honey," Maya laughed. "Can we keep up with that?"

"The windows will give us sunshine, and all we'll have to do is water!" A pause. "Okay, maybe we'd better learn something about gardening and flowers first, but we're taking botany for our science credit!"

"Is that why you picked it?" Maya teased. "So you could fill the apartment with flowers?"

"Maaaaybe." Riley curled up closer, pulling the lightweight blanket up over them. It got colder here at night than it did back home. "But even if we can't grow flowers, I've got the prettiest one of all right here." And Maya basically melted, because even after three years of dating she was still weak to Riley's adorable sappiness.

"Just don't water me in my sleep or I'll get you," she grumbled playfully.

The sun eventually disappeared, replaced by a sliver of moon and a few stars. Riley was falling asleep, and even if the window seat was a tiny bit cramped, Maya didn't have the heart to move her. Nor did she feel like moving herself.

Smaller spaces _did_ make for warmer cuddles, she thought. Maybe this _was_ perfect.


End file.
